


Payment for a Hard Day's Work

by mershin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mershin/pseuds/mershin
Summary: Working at a fitness center was definitely not Finn Müller's dream job, but it paid his bills. Even if he was always given the worst tasks, always stuck doing the most labor-intensive jobs, at least he wasn't living on the streets. Being a closeted virgin gay man, he had always been quite imaginative in his sexual fantasies, but after an odd discovery in the woods, those fantasies were about to become very real.





	Payment for a Hard Day's Work

"Müller! You're late!" A voice called out the very moment Finn walked through the fitness center doors.

"Yes, by 20 fucking seconds," Finn annoyedly whispered to himself before speaking up. "Sorry, Nick. It's icy weather outside, I tried my best to get here on time but no one would drive over 25 mi-"

"Look, Finn," Nick interrupted. "I don't care how long it took you to get here. All I know is that the outdoor bathroom walls are covered in something sticky and I need you to clean it up before someone catches an STD."

 _God you're so stupid, Nick._ "Sure thing, boss..." Finn sighed. Shit like this really made him want to leave this hellhole and go beg for money outside of a gas station. Of course this is logically the better option, he really couldn't help but wonder how bad it would really be.

As Finn dragged himself toward the closet filled with cleaning supplies, Nick barked one more order. "Oh and Finn, the tennis courts are covered in leaves. Could ya get on that too?"

"Yeah," Finn replied shortly. If he said one more word, it would probably be something that would lose him his job.

Reaching the door, Finn fiddled with his ungodly amount of keys before locating the correct one and opening the staff-only closet. Mops and brooms were all over the floor. Bottles of colored substances with faded labels were scattered across every shelf. The last time anyone but Finn actually organized this room was probably the grand opening for this place. No one helped Finn with shit unless he bribed them, and they sure as hell were not going to do any cleaning out of the kindness of their cold, dead hearts. This job is such bullshit. Swearing to himself and kicking a broom out of the way, Finn made his way toward the back of the room. Grabbing a small cart with the necessary supplies, Finn unenthusiastically pushed it out of the closet and to the back exit that led to the fitness center's outdoor activities.

Outside was much more peaceful than indoors. There were no co-workers and only a few members outside in the tennis courts, Taylor Swift was no longer blasting in his ears, and it didn't smell like sweat and body odor. The outdoor area had an unusually pleasant scent to it today, like a sweet mix of honey and oranges. It was a cloudy day with little to no wind. The grass was still covered in a small layer of frost from the night before, with the clouds preventing it from melting just yet. The cold air was always refreshing for Finn, since it reminded him of snowy nights in Germany as a child. Thinking of home had its way of keeping him warm and comfortable. Finn zipped his jacket a little bit more and continued pushing the cart to the bathrooms.

The door handles were annoying to get open, as they were frozen shut from the cold. Finally breaking past the built-up ice, Finn swung open the unisex bathroom door to find none other than the aforementioned sticky substance on the wall.

 _Oh my god. That's just sick,_ Finn thought to himself. Someone decided they were going to jerk off in the bathroom, and managed to leave a giant splatter of now-frozen cum on the wall. An intrusive thought popped up in Finn's mind, suggesting he lick it like a popsicle. _No._

Not even sure how he was expected to deal with this, Finn attempted to use a dustpan from the cart like an ice scraper. Surprisingly, it kinda worked. Piece by piece, the cumsicle fell to the ground and shattered into dozens of pieces. It was gross, but at least it was easy to clean up. A few good sweeps were enough to rid the bathroom of its refrigerated baby batter, leaving a clean-looking wall that only needed some heavy disinfecting. A bit of bleach, some water, and lots of wiping later, the bathroom was back to its previous, non-cum-covered self. 

"You know, unisex bathroom, maybe we're more alike than anyone would ever expect," Finn spoke into the empty room. "Maybe people shit on us every now and then, but deep down, we just wanna be covered in cum."

Finn packed up his supplies and strolled back inside to put the cart back into its place. Opening the door sent a wave of odor directly up his nose, as well as the extremely loud voice of Halsey directly into his eardrums. Now motivated to get in and out as fast as possible, he quickened his pace with the cart to deposit it and return to the peaceful outdoors.

His next task would be clearing the tennis courts of leaves. The leaf blower was in a storage area near the bathroom, as well as a rake and plenty of trash bags.

Finn picked out the brand new gas-powered leaf blower, since plugging in countless extension cords to power a leaf blower across the entirety of both courts was definitely not appealing. He then carried his tools to the courts to begin work. The walk definitely felt longer than it actually was, now that he had to carry a rake, a leaf blower, and a box of trash bags, but at least there were no more heavy extension cords he had to deal with. Dropping off his tools at the first court, he grabbed the blower and tried his best to figure out how to start it. He knew he had to yank the cord like a lawn mower, but... what else? He flipped a couple switches, turned a few knobs, then pulled out his phone to look up how to start the thing up.

After watching some weird redneck talk about how excited he was to try out his new leaf blower, Finn carefully followed the instructions to start the leaf blower. Except, it didn't start. He knew he did everything correctly, and he even saw the redneck start it up in the video, but he couldn't figure out why this damn leaf blower wouldn't start. Then he noticed a very important part that was missing, gas.

Normally that wouldn't be an issue, unless you had lazy co-workers that didn't buy gas for the gas-fucking-powered leaf blower that was generously donated to us by a member.

_Fuck this job._

Frustrated, Finn returned the blower to storage and brought the electric leaf blower instead, along with 4 extension cords that would barely reach to the ends of the courts. After spending an unnecessary amount of time trying to untangle the cords, Finn sighed in relief at the neatly arranged line of cords connecting the leaf blower to a much-too-far-away electrical socket.

Now that that unnecessarily complicated setup was done, Finn began blowing.

...The leaves.

While blowing away at the carpet of leaves over the tennis court, Finn thought about his job at the fitness center. Yes it sucked doing all the work and never being appreciated by your co-workers, but one of the main reasons he liked this job was because of the gym's members. Almost every single member was very respectful and kind to him. Some of the elderly members even liked to hug him when they spotted him walking by, simply because he was always so nice to them. Finn was on a first name basis with many of the regular members and enjoyed the small reprieve that came with talking about mindless shit instead of being yelled at by his boss. On top of it all, he loved the daily eye-candy of so many hot guys all over the place. He made sure to talk with them much more than the other members, because, who knows, he could end up scoring a date some time. Finn had already jerked off at the thought of many of those sexy regulars countless times. Even a one-night stand would good with him. He just desperately craved that first touch of a man's body. He wanted to feel the sensation of rubbing up against another man's skin and being filled to the brim with every inch of him. Oh god, he was getting hard just thinking about it. Although, it's not like there was anyone to see. The players from before had already left and there were no new players since, probably because of the cold. There were no cameras either, so there really was no real reason to hide his boner. And so he stayed lost in thought and continued blowing.

...The leaves.

As his sexual fantasies of hot gym members played out in his mind, he began to drift into more fictional sexual fantasies. Finn recalled many of the stories online he had read. He especially enjoyed the fan fictions of characters being fucked by tentacle monsters. He loved the idea of giving one's whole life away to serve a sex-starved tentacle beast. Something about the complete submission turned him on so much. Finn began rubbing his growing bulge through his pants, keeping one hand on the leaf blower.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a flash of movement in the woods behind the tennis courts. Curious, Finn shut off the leaf blower and gazed out into the mess of plants and leaves behind the fence. He cautiously stepped toward the fence and looked through.

 _Wait,_ Finn thought. _I've seen horror movies before. Someone's alone outside, then they get lured into the woods, and killed. I'm not going over there._ But even as these thoughts ran through his head, something inside him was urging him to go look. Like a voice that didn't speak, it begged him to move closer. It was overpowering, causing every warning of danger to mean nothing to him. Maybe it was stupid, but he listened.

Instead of hopping the very tall fence, there was conveniently still a hole in the fence from when some dumbass kids decided to cut their way through to the woods. Finn squeezed through the child-sized opening and made his way toward the alluring source of movement.

After around a minute of crunching through leaves and ducking under branches, Finn discovered a very unusual plant in the ground. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Every plant, tree, and leaf in sight was brown and barren for the upcoming winter, and yet this strange plant was a vibrant green with life-filled leaves. One glaring abnormality of the plant was its size. It was nearly the size of Finn's body, with a bulbous shape to it. From the base of the bulbous growth, sprouted a number of long green vines. Leaves were speckled along the thick stem that the plant was growing from, but they seemed to be entirely lacking on the vines themselves. Was this thing real? He wondered if he had discovered a new species of plant life.

Finn noticed a vine begin to move subtly, as if blown by a gust of wind. However there was no wind today, making it questionable as to what caused the movement of the vines. 

Before he could send himself into a panic attack, assured himself that whatever moved it had a logical explanation. Most likely being a small animal that moved it, Finn thought to head back to the tennis courts before that animal turned out to be poisonous. Besides, that smell of honey and oranges was much stronger out in the woods, almost too much for his nose to handle.

 _I wonder what kind of plant that is,_ Finn thought as he began to walk back. _I only know that evergreens don't wither in the winter, but maybe other plants do that too. Maybe I'll get a cash payment for discov-_

Finn's thoughts were cut short when something grabbed his ankle. Panic immediately set in as his body fell into the leaves below him and he was dragged backward. Grasping out desperately at anything he could, Finn tried to grab something to stop himself, but nothing he grabbed was strong enough to latch onto, causing him to be dragged helplessly by his unknown attacker. He wanted to cry for help, but fear closed his throat tight.

Suddenly, he was thrust into the air, upside down, by his whatever still held him by the ankle. Now looking at the world behind him, he saw the plant from before. Looking at the position of the vine from before that seemingly moved on its own, Finn noticed its absence. Instead of laying flat on the ground like before, his eyes followed the thick appendage from the base of the bulb, through the air, up and above his eyes, and all the way up to.... his ankles. 

_Oh god, this fucking thing is alive,_ Finn could barely even think of the words out of sheer terror.

Then, more of the plant began to move. One vine grabbed his other ankle, while another two vines wrapped around his wrists. The vines flipped him right-side up, which would have been relieving if an enormous plant monster had not just done that.

Finn began to panic. He was certain this thing was about to eat him, and he did not want to die. In response to his struggles, though, the imprisoning vines merely held his arms and legs as far as they could go, forcing him to be still. The large bulb that seemed to be controlling the vines unsurprisingly began to move as well. Although expected, it was no less horrifying to know that this thing could move its entire body. Its bulbous shape came to a tip, which was able to be opened slightly. With the small opening now facing directly at Finn, he peered inside to see something bubbling and letting off fumes. Christ, was that stomach acid? Whatever the hell it was, the liquid began to boil rapidly, almost like a volcano on the verge of eruption. And erupt is exactly what it did.

The strange bubbling liquid spewed all over Finn's body, causing even more panic. Throat still shut tight in fear, he could only muster out a muffled scream as he felt his body burning away from the acidic juices. Except, Finn soon realized that he was not actually burning away. Only his clothes sizzled and dripped from his body like melting ice.

 _Well, at least it didn't spit actual acid and burn my skin off,_ Finn thought, relieved. Of course, that relief lasted no more than a second as the thoughts of what could happen next set in. _But w_ _hat if it does end up eating me still? Maybe it got tired of eating clothes from people and decided to melt them away first? Oh god I'm going to fucking die. Oh fuck._

Upon spewing its acid, the plant had closed the opening once more, however it soon opened again to reveal its next concoction. The opening fully expanded to reveal the inside of the bulb. Peeling away like a banana, long petal-like portions peeled away to reveal its colorful interior. Pinks and oranges faded together to create a beautiful gradient of color all along the inside. Light shined off of the insides of each petal, suggesting they were covered in some sort of slimy substance. The now flower-like monster of a plant began to extend from the ground, reaching toward Finn's face. He was so paralyzed with fear, he couldn't muster a single thought, except _I'm going to die._

The plant stopped merely inches from his face, with each slimy petal wrapped around him to encompass all of his vision. With these slimy petals so close to his face, he now realized the source of the honey and orange scent. With the source so close to his nostrils, he couldn't stop from having to breathe in the heavy scent. It made him light-headed. His nose began to tingle, then the rest of his face, and soon his whole body. It wasn't unpleasant.

After a long time of being forced to breathe the heavy perfume from the plant, the tingling began to settle down into an encompassing warmth. Now that he thought of it, his clothes had been removed long ago, so why did he never feel cold? He didn't get much time to ponder that question as more side effects of the perfume began to settle in.

With the warmth spreading across his body and only getting more intense, he couldn't help but let out a little giggle, which soon turned into a full-on laughing fit. God, he just felt so happy! The more he breathed in the intoxicating aroma, the happier he began to feel. He began taking long whiffs of the stuff, drowning himself in giggly happiness.

Giggling drunkenly, Finn's attention was caught by something within the center of the flower. A slit opened up to reveal a slimy tentacle pushing its way outward and hovering near Finn's face. Ignoring it, Finn continued to bask in his drunken state of happiness, laughing uncontrollably. It was not long, however, that his throat began to feel dry. It was abnormally dry. Oh god it hurt so much, he had to find something to quench his thirst. Lazily opening his eyes, he fixated on the recent tentacle. The plant seemed to know exactly what he wanted. It loosened its hold to allow Finn to reach his head forward. Happily closing his eyes once more, his lips wrapped around the tentacle. It was so sweet and juicy, tasting very much like the aroma from the petals. The juices coated his gums and heightened the sensation of his drunken state. It was delicious. He wanted nothing more than to rest and drink this heavenly flavor forever. Thankfully, the tentacle he was suckling seemed to secrete that delicious juice constantly, creating a never-ending flavor of pure bliss.

As he greedily suckled on the appendage, it began to slowly extend further into his mouth. The promise of more delicious nectar only coaxed him to suckle even harder on the tentacle, signaling it to speed up and travel even faster down his throat. Normally, the lack of oxygen able to reach his lungs would terrify him, but something about this nectar just made it as though breathing wasn't even a concern. The tentacle made its way fully down his throat, then began to pump back and forth down his esophagus. Every inch of his throat was coated in delicious nectar, and every time the tentacle moved back and forth inside his throat sent a wave of pleasure directly to his hardening dick.

Sensing more motion from the center of the flower, the slit that originated the tentacle he was being throat-fucked by opened wider, revealing two more tentacles that dipped low to his groin. One of the tentacles hovered near his erect cock, and he lazily watched it in anticipation. Peeling back similarly to the plant's petals, the tentacle opened to reveal small, wiggling feelers on its inside. Finn excitedly watched as the tentacle closed itself back over his penis. It began to slide down every inch of his cock, making him moan in pleasure. Every singling feeler was sending waves of pleasure all throughout his body. He came. It was such a pleasurable orgasm that he had never before experienced until now. Cum flowed straight from his dick and into the tentacle milking his thick cock. As the tentacle drank every drop of his cum, Finn watched in heat as a bulge of semen flowed from his dick and into the thing's stomach, if it even had one.

Finn never experienced a dip in his arousal, even after cumming so hard from the tentacles' vicious milking. His cock stood as erect as before, continuing to be pumped by the greedy tentacle. He didn't really care why, honestly. It felt so good to feed this hungry creature. He was so happy that it chose him to feed on. As a reward for his delicious cum, the flower began to move the other tentacle that extended along with the one wrapped around his cock. This tentacle wrapped its way behind Finn and to his virgin hole. The vines holding him in the air allowed him to spread his legs as far as he wished, Finn just needed to be filled. The appendage did as promised and teased against Finn's hole, creating small whimpers between his near constant moans. The tentacle, covered in the mind-numbing nectar as well, then pushed inside of Finn's hole. Its tip was covered in a similar layer of feelers, which each stimulated every inch of Finn's insides. It felt like being fucked by a god. But that feeling was nothing compared to what it felt like when the tentacle rubbed his prostate. It sent a tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure straight to his penis, causing him to explode in more orgasmic pleasure. He didn't know why he was able to cum again so quickly, but who fucking cared! Watching his cum flow through the tentacle was enough to extend his orgasm even longer. He loved to know that he was so important to the creature. It loved him. It cared for him. It wanted nothing more than to make him feel happy, and it did just that.

The continuous pleasure lasted for what seemed like hours. The intensity of each orgasm only got better with each new orgasm, making Finn want to be filled over and over again. He wanted to make this creature happy. He would be dedicated to this creature's happiness.

His pleasure was paused for a brief moment when he noticed the plant had retracted back toward the ground, but keeping its petals opened. The vines loosely holding him in place mid-air had gently placed him atop the giant flower, with the rest of the tentacles still connected and filling his holes, milking him of his semen. A message appeared in his mind. It was a choice. He could leave and go home, or he could stay, and give himself to the creature. It would care for him, keep him alive for as long as the plant still lived, and continue to drown him in pleasure. Finn, of course, would not trade anything else for this personal heaven. He did not move.

Sensing his decision, the plant gave him one more reward for his obedience and submission. Sensing the tentacle in his ass slowing down, he looked down to observe what was happening. He saw large lumps traveling up the tentacle, heading to his hungry hole. Finn moaned in immense pleasure as the tentacle encapsulating his dick sped its motions up tenfold. The appendage gently fucking his throat sped its motion too, causing Finn to experience a sensation so intense, that just one push would send him over the edge into orgasm. And the plant graciously delivered. The lumps traveling up to Finn's asshole, which he correctly guessed to be eggs, pushed past his ring and into his asshole with an orgasmic sensation. They passed over his prostate and that was plenty enough to push him to cumming yet again. Each and every egg passed into his hole, and rubbed tenderly against his sensitive prostate, causing orgasm after orgasm, and sending waves of cum down the feeding tentacle. Once the eggs had filled him to the brim, the tentacle once again resumed fucking his sensitive asshole, rubbing against his prostate again and again, pushing the eggs deeper into him. He truly felt whole. He was serving his true purpose. Finn was serving his one true master.

The slit that his loving tentacles came from began to open once more, except this time, nothing was coming out of it, Finn was going into it. More tentacle from within the ever-expanding inside of the creature grabbed hold on Finn's legs, pulling him inside. Once sufficiently pulled deep within, the tight walls of its insides coaxed his naked body down into, like the muscles of a throat. It pulled him down and deposited him gently inside a transparent, bioluminescent cocoon. Looking around, he saw members of the gym that he had been most attracted to, until they simply stopped coming to work out. Back then, he was so sad to never see them again, but now, it filled him with an unimaginable joy to see them here as well. They chose to serve their true master. Their lives meant nothing if they were not to serve the creature. He heard their moans and watched every drop of cum travel straight to their master. They were all truly in heaven.


End file.
